The Journey of a Master: Kanto
by sushi500
Summary: The beginnings of a master, the start of greatness, and the dawn of a legend! Welcome to the Journey of a Master! Better summary inside. Romance will be in the background. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Journey of a Master: Kanto**

 **By Sushi500**

 **Hello fanfiction readers and writers alike. Welcome to** _ **The Journey of a Master: Kanto**_ **. This story will cover the length of the Pokémon series. I will post new stories for each ark. This story will cover the Kanto region. I hope you enjoy this story. Also for those of you who want to know about my other stories, rest assured I will finish them all. Currently I'm having writers block for** _ **The Ultimate Trainer Tournament**_ **and am trying to find inspiration for it. As for** _ **A Fight for their Future**_ **, I'm trying to find motivation to continue that story. For now it's not my top priority. I will finish it though. That being said** _ **The Secret Life of Rosewood**_ **is progressing very well. The next chapter has been written and needs to be edited. That should happen sometime in the next week or so. Please be patient with as I am dealing with some life issues. I promise to update when I can. Thank You and now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and I don't think I will own it any time soon. Support the official release.

 **Summary:** Every master has to start somewhere. For Ash Ketchum the journey begins in Pallet Town. Join him, his trusted partner Pikachu, and his friends on his journey through Kanto as he catches Pokémon, battles tough trainers, and competes to become a Pokémon Master! Will he be able to do it? Find out by reading!

 **Chapter 1:** **A Shocking Start**

 _Pallet Town around 10:00 PM. In a house near the back edge of town a 10 year old is watching TV and imagining the great things to come. This is Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon master in the making._

"Tomorrow I'm gonna get my first Pokémon and begin my journey to be a Pokémon master! I've packed everything and am ready to go." Ash said.

 _Nidorino charges Gengar with a tackle attack. But Gengar dodges it and uses Hypnosis on Nidorino. How will the trainer respond? Oh and he swaps out Nidorino for Onix and..._

"Ash! Why are you still up? You should be in bed!" Delia Ketchum said.

"Mom tomorrow I start my Pokémon journey and go out into the world. I'm too excited to sleep." Ash said.

"Well you won't be going anywhere if don't get up on time." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"But mom I promise I'll get up on time." Ash said.

"Well if you're going to be watching TV at least watch something useful." Delia said sighing.

 _The TV then showed an elderly man standing with a pointer in his hand and three pictures behind him. This man was Professor Oak the Kanto region's foremost authority of Pokémon._

"Hello to all of you. Tonight I would like to showcase the three starter Pokémon available for new trainers to choose from. The first is the grass type Bulbasaur, the second is the fire type Charmander, and the third is the water type Squirtle. Any one of these is a good choice for new trainers. A new trainer may choose any one of them. I look forward to meeting all the new trainers tomorrow. Thank You and goodnight." Professor Oak said before signing off.

"Any one of them would be a great Pokemon." Ash said.

"Now go to bed young man. You have a big day tomorrow." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Alright mom." Ash said turning in.

 _Dream Sequence: Ash sees himself training each of the three starter Pokémon one by one. He sees that each one has its strong points and weak points. All three would be good Pokémon to raise. Suddenly everything got bright and Ash could no longer see anything._

"Uh. Stupid sunlight. Wait what time is it?" Ash asked looking at the clock.

"9:50! I've got ten minutes to get to the lab!" Ash said panicking.

( _20 minutes later at the lab, a fully dressed Ash runs up the stairs through the front doors and into the main area. There he sees Professor Oak and three other trainers._ )

"Well congratulations to you all! Each one of you now has his or her own Pokémon and are ready to start your journeys. Remember to raise your Pokémon with care and work hard to achieve your dreams." Professor Oak said to the trainers.

"Thank You Professor!" said two of the trainers.

"Thanks Grandpa." said the third trainer.

 _As the three trainers turned around, everyone suddenly noticed Ash standing in the doorway._

"Well, look who decided to show up after all! It's Ashy boy!" said Gary.

"Gary. Can't you give that nickname a rest?" Ash asked.

"Not until you prove you're not loser. Though considering that it's you that'll never happen." Gary said mockingly.

"You'll see Gary I'll be the very best like no one ever was! I'll travel across the land searching far and wide for rare Pokémon! Then you'll see!" Ash boldly stated.

"Big talk for someone who hasn't even gotten his first Pokémon! Anyway I've wasted enough time talking with you. I've got a Pokémon journey to get to. Smell ya later Ashy boy!" Gary said walking away.

 _Ash watched Gary go and internally promised himself that the next time he sees Gary he will beat him in a Pokémon battle. But for now Ash decided that he needs to calm down and get his first Pokémon. He turned to face Professor Oak and noticed they were the only two people in the room. The other two trainers having left before Gary and Ash started their argument._

"Well Ash I must say that surprised that you're late. I expected you to be the first one here." Professor Oak said.

"Sorry professor but I had a late start. But I'm here now and ready to get my first Pokémon!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Well that's all good and fine but I'm afraid I have some bad news. Since you arrived late there aren't any Pokémon left. The three starters were all picked by Gary and the other two before you arrived. I was hoping that one of you would volunteer to wait a few days before leaving on your journey while I retrieved some more Pokémon to choose from. Unfortunately your late arrival has prevented that and now you will have to wait for some time before you can receive your first Pokémon." Professor Oak said to Ash.

"WHAT! No this can't be! There has to be something you can do!? Anything professor!" Ash screaming at the Professor.

"Well...there is one option. But I don't know if it's something I'd recommend." Oak said.

"I'll take the option no matter what it is!" Ash said.

"Alright. But I advise caution." Oak said leading Ash to the center of the room.

 _Professor Oak pressed a button on a panel in front of a glass tube. The tube then open up and out of the center came a Pokeball with a lightning mark across the top. The professor then proceeded to bring out the Pokémon inside. A sudden white flash erupted from the ball and formed into the shape of a small bipedal yellow rodent._

"This is a Pikachu. Normally I don't offer any other Pokémon besides the three starters but considering the circumstances I willing to let you take Pikachu. But be careful. I only caught this Pikachu recently and haven't tamed it yet." Professor Oak said.

"Pi-ka-chu." Pikachu chirped.

"Not a problem I'm sure Pikachu and I will be great friends." Ash said as placed his hand on Pikachu's head.

 _Pikachu however had other ideas. This kid seemed like someone he wouldn't get along with. So when the kid put a hand on Pikachu's head, he was in for a shock. Both figuratively and quite literally. Pikachu used his Thundershock and lit him up. After a moment the kid fell to the ground and coughed up smoke. That should teach the kid not touch him. Pikachu thought that that would be the end of it but what the kid said next surprised him completely._

"Wow. You're a strong one aren't you?" Ash said getting up.

"Pika?" Pikachu said confused.

"Well that's just great. How would you like to be friends? I can help you to become even stronger and maybe someday into the world's strongest Pokémon. What do say? You can see a lot of different sights, battle powerful opponents, and even make a lot friends on the way!" Ash said to Pikachu.

 _Pikachu was very surprised by this. Even after it had shocked him this trainer still wanted him? On top of that he said asked if Pikachu wanted to be friends. It would be lying if what this kid said didn't appeal to him. No one had ever asked Pikachu if he wanted to be friends. Everyone would either attack him or ignore him. Pikachu then decided that it would give this trainer a chance._

"Pikachu." Pikachu said nodding his head.

"Great! You'll see we'll have a great time." Ash said petting Pikachu gently.

"Chaaaa." Pikachu cooed happily.

"Well Ash I am impressed. Pokémon like Pikachu take time to befriend but you managed to do it right away. Already I can tell you'll make a fine trainer. Now here are you're Pokeballs and Pokedex. I trust you know how to use them?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes I studied the basics of Pokémon training so it shouldn't be too hard. Oh which reminds me." Ash said pointing the Pokedex at Pikachu.

 **"Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it releases electric charges from these sacs. This Pikachu is level 5, male, and has the ability Static. It currently knows the moves Thundershock, Thunderwave, Quick Attack, and Agility. It also possess the egg move Volt Tackle." informed the Pokedex.**

"Wow. That's a pretty good moveset and having Volt Tackle is really good. You sure are full of surprises." Ash said praising Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said rubbing his head slightly embarrassed.

"Ok well let's get going. I need to pick up my stuff and you have to be fed Pikachu. After that we'll head out into the world. So why don't you go back into your Pokeball and I'll let you out when we're at my house." Ash said taking the Pokeball from Professor Oak and aiming at Pikachu.

 _Pikachu at this point jumped out of the way of the red beam. Then shook it's head at Ash._

"What's the matter Pikachu? Don't you like Pokeballs?" Ash asked.

 _Pikachu then shook it's head._

"Alright then. In that case you can ride on my shoulder." Ash said.

 _Pikachu then hopped onto Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Ash's. Although he didn't know it Ash had just earned Pikachu's complete trust and friendship._

"Ok Professor Oak. We'll be going now. Thank You again for Pikachu." Ash said.

"You're welcome Ash. Good luck on your journey and please keep me up to date on your progress." Professor Oak said shaking Ash's hand.

"I will Professor. Bye." Ash walking out the door.

 _As Ash walked outside he could see a large crowd gathered out in front of the lab. There were a few cameras and reporters. There was also a bunch of people cheering. As he got closer Ash could hear that all the cheering was for Gary, who was making a big speech. Ash watched as Gary got into a red convertible with a few cheerleaders and drove away._

"Well I guess Gary's off on his journey. Pikachu that was Gary. He's a big rival of mine. Next time we see him we need to make sure we beat him in a battle." Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pi-ka-chu." Pikachu said nodding.

 _A little while later. A fully packed Ash was standing at the edge of town. He and Pikachu were about to enter route 1 and start off their journey. Ash took one more look at Pallet Town before turning back around._

"Are you ready Pikachu!?" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said just as enthusiastically.

 **There you go. The first chapter of this new story is done. I hope you all like it. Just to give you an idea about this story, Ash will be both skilled and competent. He will win battles and competitions while most he will win there will be some, where he doesn't. This is just so he isn't OPed. He will catch a mix of cannon and non-cannon Pokémon. Traveling companions will stay the same. I haven't decided on a shipping yet but I'll put a poll on my profile at some point soon to help me decide. Please read and review. If you have a question PM me. Chapter 2 will be out soon. Bye for now!**

 **Sushi500**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journey of a Master: Kanto**

 **By Sushi500**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and I don't think I will own it any time soon. Support the official release.

 **Recap:** Ash Ketchum begins his Pokémon journey in Pallet Town. He starts off a bit late so he missed choosing his first Pokémon. Instead Professor Oak gives him a Pikachu. After a rather shocking first impression the two become friends. Now the two are about to step out into the world.

 **Chapter 2: New Friends**

 _Route 1 was full of wonders. Beautiful landscapes, lush grass, clear skies, and plenty of Pokémon. On this path there was young trainer and his Pikachu walking towards adventure._

"Well Pikachu here's route 1. There are bound to be lots of Pokémon around. Why don't we see if we can add new friends to our team." Ash said.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu said enthusiastically.

 _After a few minutes of walking they hadn't spotted anything. Ash was beginning to get discouraged when movement in a nearby bush caught his eye. Suddenly a small purple rodent jumped out and hissed._

"A Rattata huh." Ash said aiming his Pokedex.

 **"Rattata the mouse Pokémon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. This Rattata is level 5, male, and has the ability Run Away. It knows the moves Tackle, Tail Whip, and Quick Attack." The Pokedex stated.**

"Well not what I was hoping for but I guess this is a good time to have our first battle, eh Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika." Pikachu said before jumping in front of Ash ready to battle.

"Ok Pikachu start with Thunderwave." Ash commanded.

 _Pikachu started to charge his cheeks to unleash the attack. Suddenly Rattata charged very quickly before tackling Pikachu._

"That was Quick Attack. Stay strong Pikachu and release the Thunderwave." Ash said.

"Pi-Pi-ka-chu!" Pikachu said seriously.

 _Then Pikachu unleashed Thunderwave and it hit Rattata, paralyzing him._

"Great now use Agility. Then follow it up with Quick Attack." Ash said.

 _Pikachu suddenly started to move around Rattata at a breakneck pace. Rattata grew dizzy and before he knew what hit Pikachu had slammed into him._

"Finish it with a Thundershock!" Ash said.

 _Pikachu then unleashed a burst of electricity that covered Rattata. When Pikachu stopped his attack, Rattata was knocked out._

"Great Job Pikachu! Now to catch it." Ash said.

 _Before Ash could throw his Pokeball, several Pokémon jumped out from the bushes. Most of them were Rattata but there was also a Raticate._

Oh wow a Raticate. Let's see what the Pokedex says." Ash said.

 **"Raticate the mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Rattata. It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls. This Raticate is level 10, male, and has the ability Guts. It knows the moves Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Bite, Hyper Fang, and Tail Whip." The Pokedex stated.**

"Rattata, Rattata, Ra!" One of the Rattatas said nudging the fainted one.

"Raticate, Raticate, Raticate!" Said the Raticate.

 _The Rattatas then picked up their friend while the Raticate stood guard against Pikachu before they all left._

"Oh well. I guess that Rattata was part of the group and they wanted their friend back. Let's keep going Pikachu. I'm sure we'll find more Pokémon." Ash said.

 _After a little while the twosome came to a clearing. There was lots of open space and it was a good place to stop and rest._

"Why don't we stop here and train for a bit. Then if we need to we can set up camp." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly.

"Alright let's see. Since the first gym is a rock type gym we need to be read for that. So you're going to learn Iron Tail. It's a steel type move and it will be the key to winning that battle. But first we strengthen your tail and increase your speed and stamina. So I want you practice using all your attacks on that rock over there. While you do that I'm going to see if we can use anything here to as weights to help make your tail stronger." Ash said.

"Pika." Said Pikachu nodding before getting to work.

 _After about an hour of training Ash called Pikachu to stop. He had found some small stones and tied them together using some string he had. This would function as makeshift weights for Pikachu's tail._

"Alright Pikachu now I'm going to tie these around your tail. It will feel heavy at first but you'll get used to them. So now I want you to practice running. This will help increase your speed. The whole time you're doing keep your tail up. That'll help strengthen your tail. You got it buddy?" Ash asked.

 _Pikachu nodded in understanding. After another hour of training Ash asked Pikachu to stop for lunch. After feeding Pikachu and having his own lunch Ash decided to check Pikachu's progress._

"Alright let's see how far you've gotten Pikachu." Ash said scanning Pikachu.

 **"Pikachu is now level 7 and has learned the move Double Team." Informed the Pokedex.**

"Awesome Pikachu! That's levels and a new move. Double Team will be extremely helpful in our gym battle." Ash said.

 _Just then the area that Ash and Pikachu were in suddenly got a little brighter. They looked up to see a rainbow and a shinning golden phoenix like Pokémon flying over it._

"Wow it's beautiful! Let's see what it is." Ash pointing his Pokedex.

 **"Pokémon unknown. There are still many undiscovered Pokémon in this world." The Pokedex informed.**

 _As he and Pikachu looked at it with awe, Ash realized that it must be a legendary Pokémon. Just as it flew past overhead, Ash could have sworn it looked down at them and smiled. Ash suddenly felt like nothing could go wrong and there was doubt in his mind that he would achieve everything he wanted to achieve. It was almost as if the Pokémon gave its blessing to Ash._

"Well Pikachu I think that was a legendary Pokémon. We should take this as a sign that if we keep doing what we're doing then no one will be able to stop us from achieving our dreams!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said nodding.

"Nyah!"

 _A sudden sound drew Ash and Pikachu's attention. A small blue Pokémon with whiskers came out into the field._ _It look at Pikachu and stood in a defensive stance._

"Cool a Nidoran and a female one to. Let's see what it can do." Ash said point his Pokedex.

 **"Nidoran Female the poison pin Pokémon.** **Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns. This Nidoran is level 6 and has the ability Poison Point. It knows the moves Tackle, Scratch, Poison Sting, and Focus Energy." Informed the Pokedex.**

Not bad. Pikachu let's make her our first capture." Ash said.

 _Pikachu stepped forward and got ready to battle._

"We have to be careful with this one Pikachu. It can poison you. So start off with Agility and then use Thunderwave." Ash said.

 _Pikachu in a burst of speed ran around Nidoran and then released Thunderwave. Nidoran being hit was paralyzed._

"Great now use Thundershock." Ash said getting his Pokeball ready.

 _Pikachu unleashed his Thundershock and sent it toward Nidoran, who was being fried._

"Alright Pokeball go!" Ash said throwing his Pokeball.

 _Just when the ball was about to hit Nidoran. Something jumped in front of it and sent it back to Ash. It was a Pokémon that looked similar to Nidoran except this one was purple and had a horn on its forehead._

"Another Nidoran. This time a male. Let's see what the Pokedex says." said Ash.

 **"Nidoran Male the poison pin Pokémon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection. This Nidoran is level 7 and has the ability Poison Point. Its known moves are Tackle, Poison Sting, Horn Attack, and Focus Energy." Informed the Pokedex.**

"Ok I guess this one wants to protect the other one. You think you can keep going Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Alright then but be careful this one has horn." Ash said.

"Nido!" Nidoran said before charging Pikachu.

"That's Tackle. Dodge using Agility. Then use Thunderwave like the last time."Ash said.

 _Pikachu did as he was told and dodged the attack before using Thunderwave and paralyzing Nidoran._

"Nido!" Nidoran squealed before turning and charging again.

"That's Horn Attack this time. Use Double Team to dodge then use Thundershock." Ash said.

 _Pikachu suddenly made several copies of himself and surrounded Nidoran. The confused Pokémon stopped to search for the real one. Pikachu then took advantage of its confusion and zapped it with Thundershock._

"Nido." Nidoran said collapsing but refusing to give up it slowly stood back up.

"That's one tough Pokémon. I like it. Let's finish this Pikachu!" Ash said.

 _Pikachu nodded before doing something that surprised Ash. He ran forward before back flipping and slamming his tail, which was covered in a metallic coating, onto Nidoran. It didn't get back up._

 **"Pikachu can now use Iron Tail." Chimed the Pokedex.**

"That's great Pikachu! Now for the Nidoran. Go Pokeballs!" Ash said throwing two Pokeballs at the two Nidoran.

 _The balls hit both Nidoran and sucked them inside. Each ball shook three times before chiming signaling a successful capture. Ash went over and picked up the two Pokeballs._

"Well Pikachu it looks like we have our first new teammates." said Ash.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily.

"Now let's meet our new friends." Ash said throwing his Pokeballs in the air.

"Nido! Nyah!" said the pair of Nidoran.

"Welcome to the team guys. I'm Ash and this is Pikachu. We're on a journey together. My dream is to be a great Pokémon Master. To do that I need strong Pokémon. How would you guys like to come with us?" Ash asked.

"Nido! Nyah!" Both Nidoran nodded.

"Alright how about we rest for a bit and then we'll head toward Viridian City." Ash said.

 _A little while later Ash, Pikachu, and his two Nidoran, who were in their Pokeballs resting, were walking toward Viridian City. As they got closer they noticed a small lake nearby. Ash figured that maybe he could catch a water Pokémon from there. But then realized that he didn't have a fishing rod. Sighing he was about to continue on the path when something caught his eye. There was a young girl not much older than he was sitting on the edge of the lake fishing. The girl had orange hair, a cream colored tank top, and green shorts on._ _Ash decided that he would go over and see if she had extra rod he could borrow._

"Excuse me miss." Ash said to the girl.

"Yes?" asked the girl.

" I was wondering if you had an extra rod that I could use to fish for a little while. You see I wanted to catch some water Pokémon but I don't have rod and there aren't any shops nearby." Ash said.

"Sure I'll lend you one. Provided you give it back to me when one of us is done." The girl said reaching into her bag.

"Thank You. My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town and this is Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City." The now named Misty said.

 _Ash took the rod and lure from Misty and sat a few feet away. While the two fished they conversed. Both trainers seemed to be enjoying each other's company and Ash even managed to catch a Magikarp. Everything seemed to be going well. However neither of them noticed the large shadow at the bottom of the lake. The shadow then took a bite of Misty's lure and pulled._

"Hey I got a bite! Wow this is a big one!" Misty said excited.

"Hold onto it tight." Ash said.

 _Suddenly the shadow surfaced. It was red and black fish with white tail and horn._

"A Seaking!? I didn't think there would be one here!" Misty said surprised.

 _The Seaking then annoyed pulled the line hard which sent Misty flying into the water._

"Oh no!" Misty said as she landed in the water with a splash.

 _Knowing that the Seaking will attack and that Misty is a sitting duck in there. Ash quickly used the rod in his hand to reach out to Misty. He also had Pikachu ready just in case the Seaking attacked._

"Here grab the rod and I'll pull you in." Ash said.

"Got it!" Misty said.

 _Just then the Seaking decided to make its appearance again and charge with its Horn Attack._

"Pikachu quick use Iron Tail on Seaking!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

 _Ash pulled Misty out of the water and then had Pikachu finish Seaking off._

"Alright Pikachu use Thundershock to finish it!" Ash said.

 _Pikachu unleashed its attack but something was different about it. There was a lot more power and it covered a wider area. The attack hit Seaking and fried it for minute before it broke out of the attack and swam away. Unfortunately for Ash, Pikachu didn't properly aim with its attack and the result was that it fried everything in the immediate area including a bike that was leaning against a tree._

"Thanks for the help Ash." Misty said.

"No problem Misty. Pikachu did the work."

 _Turning to Pikachu Ash pointed the Pokedex_

 **"Pikachu can now use Thunderbolt." The Pokedex chimed.**

"Great job buddy but it looks like you have to work on your aim." Ash said laughing slightly.

"My bike!" Screamed Misty.

 _Ash and Pikachu turn around to see Misty standing over the charred remains of what looked like a bike._

"Sorry about your bike Misty." Ash said.

 _Misty turned to Ash with a look that could kill. Ash had to take a step back. It looked like Misty was ready to feed him to an Aerodactyl._

"SORRY! Sorry won't fix my bike! You know that bike was a gift and now it's ruined!" Misty yelled.

"I'm sorry Misty. But I'm sure you can get a new one." Ash said.

"Get a new one? Sure why not! I could use a new bike!" Misty said rather annoyed.

"See no harm no foul!" Ash said not realizing his mistake.

"No harm!? No foul!? You listen to me Ash Ketchum! Since you were the one who fried my bike, you're gonna buy me a new one!" Misty yelled in Ash's face.

"But I can't pay for a new bike now!" Ash whined.

"Well then you listen here and listen good! Until you pay me back for my bike I'm sticking with you!" Misty yelled.

"Really?" Ash said both nervously and with sweat drop.

"Yes really! Now let's go! We have to get to Viridian before it gets dark." Misty said.

"Alright." Ash said begrudgingly.

 _Turning to Pikachu Ash quietly said._

"Well it looks like we have a new friend to travel with. One with a bad temper to. Looks like things are really going to get interesting." Ash said to Pikachu.

"What was that Ash?" Misty asked.

"Nothing Misty. Just saying how excited we are to have you traveling with us." Ash said quickly.

"Oh ok." Misty said turning back around.

"Close one." Ash said.

"Pi-ka-chu." Pikachu nodding his head.

 _Ash, Pikachu and Misty then headed toward Viridian City. They didn't know what was ahead of them but one thing was for sure. It was going to be interesting._

 **And there is chapter 2. I hope you liked it. It was a little longer then I wanted it but what can you do when inspiration strikes. Anyway I'll have chapter 3 out soon. You know what to do: Read, Review, Follow, Favorite. Until next time. -Sushi500**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journey of a Master: Kanto**

 **By Sushi500**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon and I don't think I will own it any time soon. Support the official release.

 **Recap:** Ash and Pikachu started their trek to Viridian City. While traveling across Route 1 they had a battle with a Rattata and did some training. Pikachu learned a few new attacks and Ash caught a pair of Nidoran. Ash and Pikachu then met Misty and spent some time with her. After Ash caught a Magikarp, Misty was pulled into the lake by a Seaking. After successfully fending off the Seaking Misty realized Pikachu accidently fried her bike. So she decided that she would join him on his journey until he paid her back.

 **Chapter 3: Pokémon Center of Trouble!**

 _After a few hours of traveling Ash and Misty finally arrive at Viridian City. The two trainers looked tired and weary from their travels. As they arrived at the gates to the city, a woman in blue stopped them at the security booth._

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing with that Pokémon!?" asked the woman in blue.

"We're on our way to the Pokémon Center ma'am. " Ash said.

"Hmmm...How do I know you're telling the truth? You could be trying to steal that Pokémon! " said the woman in blue.

"Officer Jenny we're telling the truth." Misty said.

"Do you kids have any sort of ID to prove you're telling the truth?" asked Jenny.

"I do. Here take a look." Ash said showing his Pokedex.

"I am Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Samuel Oak for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The Pokedex said.

"This is fine. Sorry about that but we've been getting reports of Pokémon thieves in the area. So we have to be very suspicious." Jenny said.

"No problem we understand." Misty said.

"How about I give you kids a ride to the Pokémon Center?" Jenny asked.

"Sure that would be great!" Ash said.

"Alright then hop onto my bike! Young lady you can sit behind me and young man you can take the sidecar." Jenny said.

 _As soon as Ash and Misty were seated, Officer Jenny showed them how much of a speed demon she is. Unbeknownst to them however a hot air balloon was floating over the guard booth. A small hook was lowered from it and was used to rip off the wanted poster next to the booth. Then the poster was brought back up to the balloon._

"Blah! This poster is completely unflattering!" A woman said.

"You're right. This picture makes me look terrible!" A man said.

"Well I guess it's good thing then. They captured the real us!" The woman said.

"Enough worrying about your looks you two! We've got Pokémon to steal." A third voice said.

"You're right." said the woman.

"Alright let's go." said the man.

 _A few minutes later at the Pokémon Center. A woman with pretty pink hair was at the counter, checking up on the everything she had done today. She was the city's Nurse Joy and she ran the Pokémon Center. Just as she finished the doors to center opened and Officer Jenny rode in on her bike with two kids._

"We have a driveway you know!" Nurse Joy said upset.

"Sorry Nurse Joy. I guess I was in hurry so I forgot!" Jenny said sweat dropping.

"Well, try to remember next time." Joy said sighing.

"Will do. Goodbye kids." Jenny said riding off.

"Bye Officer Jenny and thanks for the ride." Misty said.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Hi Nurse Joy. Can you please check our Pokémon and can we please rent a room for the night?" Ash asked.

"Sure no problem. I just need you Pokedex to check you in." Nurse Joy said.

"Here you go!" Ash said.

 _A few minutes after Ash and Misty had each gotten a room and given their Pokémon to the pretty nurse. The two chatted for a while about their goals and what they wanted to do. Ash then decided to call his mother. He went over to the video phone and called his house._

"Hello Ketchum residence." Delia said picking up the phone.

"Hi mom. It's me Ash!" said Ash.

"Ash honey! How are you? Are you eating? You look a little thin." Delia said.

"I'm fine mom and yes I'm eating. I just got to Viridian City a little while ago." Ash said.

"You're already in Viridian City!? Oh your dad would be so proud! It took him three days to get there." Delia said.

"Well I guess then I'm good shape." Ash said.

"Yes you are. Well I was going to bed. Goodnight son." Delia said.

"Goodnight mom." Ash said hanging up.

 _About 2 minutes after Ash hung up there was call on one of the video phones. Seeing no one lse around he decided to answer it._

"Hello this Ash Ketchum at the Viridian City Pokémon Center. Who's calling please?" Ash asked.

"Ash it's me professor Oak! Don't you recognize me?" The Professor said.

"No Professor I don't recognize the back of your head." Ash said.

"Huh? Oh I see wrong camera." Oak said fixing the camera.

"How'd you know I was here professor?" Ash asked.

"I just spoke to your mother and she said you were here. So I just dialed the number and well you picked up." Oak said.

"Oh ok. So what's up professor?" Ash asked.

"Well I wanted to check up on your progress. All the other trainers already passed through Viridian City." Oak said.

"That's great for them. I did start a little later then they did and plus Gary has that convertible. So it's really not fair to compare how far we've traveled when he has that advantage." Ash said.

"Yes. I suppose you have a point. You'll be interested to know that he thinks you won't cut it as a trainer. In fact he said you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you reached Viridian City. I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong." Oak said chuckling.

"Well it looks like you won that bet. I've actually caught three new Pokémon." Ash said.

"Excellent! What did you catch if you don't mind me asking?" Oak asked.

"I caught a pair of Nidoran, male and female, and a Magikarp." Ash said.

"Hmm...that's a good start. However Gary has already caught 10 Pokémon. You have some catching up to do." Oak said

"That's good for him. Honestly I like pick specific kinds of Pokémon to capture. Plus catching every Pokémon I see will make it more difficult to bond with each Pokémon. Also it'll be a lot more expensive to feed all those Pokémon at the moment. " Ash said.

"Very good point Ash. You have a very unique point of view on Pokémon. I will be keeping a close eye on your journey." Oak said.

"Professor I had a question. Earlier today while I was training with Pikachu I saw a Pokémon that even the Pokedex couldn't identify." Ash said.

"Interesting what did it look like?" Oak asked.

"Well it was big golden bird, sort of like a phoenix. Its wings were sparkling several colors as it passed over a rainbow. I think it was a legendary Pokémon." Ash said.

"Impossible! Ash you couldn't have seen that Pokémon! It hasn't been seen in hundreds of years! Trainers spend their whole lives searching for it and they never find it! You must have imagined it." Oak said.

"Why would I be imagining it Professor? And if I was then how come I was able to give you a description of it?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm...well you do have a point. Ash if what you say is true then you don't know how lucky you are just to even catch a glimpse of this Pokémon!" Oak said.

"Well what kind of Pokémon is it?" Ash asked.

"Well I will say this. You are right when you say it was a legendary Pokémon. That Pokémon is... _A doorbell could be heard in the background._ Oh that's my dinner. We'll have to continue this conversation another time. Good luck to you and it was very nice to speak to you." Oak said.

"Ok Professor. Thank you and goodnight." Ash said hanging up.

 _After Ash hung up he heard the intercom go on._

"Will Ash and Misty please report to the front please." Nurse Joy said over the intercom.

 _Ash and Misty went to the front counter to see what Nurse Joy wanted._

"I'm pleased to say that your Pokémon are in perfect health again." said Joy.

"Thank You Nurse Joy!" Ash and Misty said in unison.

 _Suddenly an announcement was heard all over the city._

"Attention All Citizens! This is an emergency alert! The Pokémon Thieves have been spotted! Please be extra careful an double lock your doors and windows! If you have a Pokémon with you exercise extreme caution! " Officer Jenny said.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy said.

 _Just then two Pokéballs burst through the ceiling and two Pokémon burst out._

"Ekans!" Hissed the purple snake.

"Koffing!" said the floating ball.

"What are they?" Ash asked taking out his Pokedex.

 **"Ekans the poison snake Pokémon. The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head." The Pokedex said.**

"Ok. So what's the other one?" Ash asked.

 **"Koffing the poison gas Pokémon. Its thin, filmy body is filled with gases that cause constant sniffles, coughs and teary eyes. Lighter-than-air gases in its body keep it aloft. The gases not only smell, they are also explosive." The Pokedex said.**

 _Suddenly Koffing used smokescreen to cover the whole area with smoke. As everyone was coughing, they heard voices through the smoke._

"Prepare for trouble!" said a female voice.

"And make it double!" said a man voice.

"To protect the world from devastation." the woman said.

"To unite all people within our nation." The man said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." The woman said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The man said.

 _The smoke started to clear and everyone could make out three figures._

"Jesse!" The woman said.

"James!" The man said.

 _The smoke cleared and the figures became clear. There was a man and a woman with a Meowth standing on two feet between them. The woman had long red hair that stretched to her knees and had a curl at the tip. The man had blue hair that went up to his chin and hung on either side of his face._

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!" The now named Jesse said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" The now named James said.

"Me-Owth! That's right!" The Meowth said.

"That Meowth just talked!" Misty said surprised.

"How's that possible?" Ash asked.

"It doesn't matter how just know that I can." Meowth said.

"Now hand over all the powerful Pokémon here!" Jesse said.

"There aren't any powerful Pokémon here. The only ones here are sick and injured Pokémon!" Nurse Joy said.

"That may be true but you probably have a few rare Pokémon here as well." James said.

"Hey why don't we start by taking the Pikachu and work our way up from there!" Meowth said.

"Sounds Good!" Jesse and James said in unison.

"You're not getting Pikachu without a fight!" Ash said.

"Ooohh. James I think this kid wants to battle us!" Jesse said.

"His loss Jesse!" James said.

"Go Ekans!" Jesse said.

"Koffing attack now!" James said.

"Two on one is unfair! I choose Staryu!" Misty said throwing a Pokéball.

 _A light brown five pointed star Pokémon with a red gem at its core stood up ready to battle._

"Staryu huh? Let's see what the Pokedex says." Ash said.

 **"Staryu, the star shape Pokémon. Even if its body is torn, it can regenerate as long as the glowing central core remains intact. It appears in large numbers by seashores. At night, its central core flashes with a red light." The Pokedex informed.**

"Well Misty do you want Ekans or Koffing?" Ash asked the red head.

"Let me have Ekans! You take Koffing." Misty said.

"Sounds good to me. Ash said.

"James let's teach these twerps not to mess with us!" Jesse said.

"Alright Jesse." James said.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!" Jesse said.

"Koffing use Sludge attack!" James said.

"Staryu use Water Gun and knock those stingers away!" Misty said.

"Pikachu use Thundershock to block that attack!" Ash said.

 _The attacks all collided and had the desired effect. Water Gun knocked away the Poison Sting and and Thundershock disintegrated the Sludge._

"Now Staryu Tackle attack now!" Misty said.

"Pikachu use Thunderwave!" Ash said.

 _Staryu's Tackle pushed Ekans back a few feet and Pikachu's Thunderwave paralyzed Koffing._

"Ekans use bite on that loser Pokémon!" Jesse said angry.

"Koffing use Tackle attack on that rodent!" James said also frustrated.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin!" Misty said.

"Pikachu use your Iron Tail!" Ash said.

 _Ekans latched onto one of Staryu's arms only to be sent flying back to its trainer due to the Rapid Spin. Koffing charged right at Pikachu only to be met with the powerful steel type attack and sent flying to its trainer._

"Aaahh!" Jesse screamed as Ekans hit her in the stomach.

"Koffing! What ha...oofff!" James grunted as his Pokémon hit him in the chest.

"Meowth do something!" Jesse said.

"What do you want me to do?" Meowth asked.

"You're a Pokémon! Go attack them!" Jesse said.

"Oh yeah! Here get a taste of my Fury Swipes!" Meowth said charging at both Pokémon.

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty said.

 _The Water Gun sent Meowth flying back to Jesse and James. They all fell on top of one another in a big heap._

"Pikachu finish this with Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

 _The Thunderbolt hit the three Rocket members and shocked them to their very core. As they all let out a scream Koffing inadvertently released some of its toxic gas. This caused it to react with the Thunderbolt and cause a massive explosion that sent the trio flying out the roof._

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" The trio said as they crashed into their balloon and were sent flying away.

"Well that takes care of them." Ash said.

"Sure does." Misty replied.

"Thank You both so much!" Nurse Joy said.

"No problem Nurse Joy. Sorry we blew the roof off though." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh don't worry about it. We can always get a new roof. Why don't you kids go to bed for now and we'll talk in the morning." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank You!" Both trainers said in unison.

"You know we make a pretty good team!" Ash said to Misty.

"We sure do!" Misty said smiling.

 _As the two trainers headed up to their rooms Misty had one more comment for Ash._

"Don't think I forgot about my bike Ash Ketchum! You will pay me back!" Misty said before going into her room.

Oh well. I guess we can't get out of this one, can we buddy?" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pi-Pikachu." Pikachu nodding with its head down.

 _As Misty and Ash slept tight in their beds, elsewhere a familiar trio discuss their next plan._

"That Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu. It is much more powerful than normal." James said.

"You're right. Which makes it that much rarer!" Jesse said.

"Which makes it the perfect Pokémon to steal." Meowth said.

 _The trio then snickered evilly at the prospect of stealing Pikachu._

 **Chapter 3 is done and it's even longer than chapter 2! I was actually surprised by the length of this one actually. I thought it was going to be a lot shorter and I'd have to come up with more stuff. But thankfully it worked out the way I wanted it. Anyway next chapter we're heading into the Viridian Forest! What new adventures await there? You'll just have to come back and read next time! Anyway you know the drill read, review, favorite, follow, etc. -Sushi500**


End file.
